In many retail outlets and businesses, medium to large items are being sold. The displaying of medium to large items can present problems that are not encountered when selling smaller items. For example, adequate floor space is necessary for providing an acceptable display of a medium to large item for sale. Medium to large items which are displayed on the floor has disadvantages such as (1) reduces the amount of floor space available for the customers to freely move around the store, (2) reduces accessibility of the items (e.g. one item which is of interest to a customer may be behind another item so it is necessary to remove the first encountered item), (3) reduces the amount of stock that can be displayed in the store, (4) makes it difficult to display the items in an attractive manner thus reducing the sales experience and (5) creates an unsafe customer environment (e.g. tripping over the items) and (6) creates an unsafe employee environment such as when a sales clerk is required to lift the item (either from the floor or from a hook, bracket for example) thus increasing the risk of injury such as back injury. Items, such as bicycles and canoes, can also be mounted on walls via brackets or hooks. But, here again, there is a health and safety issue with a sales clerk lifting these large (and sometimes heavy) items off the walls for the customer to view more closely thus improving sales experience.
Providing floor space in a retail outlet for bicycles is equally or perhaps more difficult. A first problem which may be caused by bicycles in the outlet is that there is generally a large number of bicycles on display since there are many different models, sizes and types of bicycles available. Also bicycles can be hard to display because bicycles need a stand in order to be in an upright or acceptable displaying position. Putting bicycles on shelves can be proved to be very difficult and unsafe because of the above reasons which provide bicycles with instability.
There is a need to create a display mechanism which improves sales experience but yet does not jeopardise safe customer and employee environment and maintains efficient use of floor space. The ability to improve sales experience is a key factor in achieving adequate sales and proper turnover of stock. The display apparatus as described and defined herein meets the long felt need of displaying items in a safe environment but yet efficiently utilises floor space and improves sales experience. The invention directed to the display apparatus makes a substantial contribution to the working of the apparatus as defined herein. Although a bicycle is an example of an item that can be displayed by the apparatus, any item for displaying is contemplated herein and is within the scope and spirit of the invention.